


Welcome To The Apocalypse.(Daryl Dixon)

by HalfricanFevr



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AMC, Zombies, the walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 13:19:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1942632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfricanFevr/pseuds/HalfricanFevr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it's the end of the world, it's hard to hold out any sort of hope for survival, especially when you have the tireless, flesh hungry Undead on on your trail at all times. While a lot of people opt themselves out, there are small groups of people who remain fighting. Most don't even know what they're fighting for, they just want to last as long as they can. This will be a story of how even in the darkest, most evil of days- when all seems lost- there is always something to live for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning Of The End Of Days.

I was running. Sweat dripped down my face and fell on my clothes and the ground beneath me. I relied on my legs to swiftly carry me over the terrain- lunging over debris and large objects when it was called for. I've gotten quite used to running. It was necessary in these times. If you couldn't run, you couldn't survive. Simple as that. Not even running could save you sometimes. You not only had to be swift- but mindful too. If you were a slow thinker, most likely, you wouldn't survive either. I've learned to use the resources around me. I've also learned to hunt, fish, scavenge, and steal. I've learned the use of firearms and blades. I've learned all of this- and only in the time of 7 short months. Why would I need to do all of these things?  **It's the fucking apocalypse.**  


 

My feet pounded on the ground as I ran. Two walkers were behind me, keeping their pace pretty well. Even after trudging through the deep creek and hopping a waist high fence, they still kept up with me. My heart was beating so fast and I continuously felt the tingle on the back of my neck, like when it felt like someone was about to catch you. I looked behind me to see that they were slowing their pace a bit. Finally, they stopped chasing me all together. Must have caught wind of something else. Just because they stopped, didn't mean I was going to though. I kept my speed until I reached a familiar landmark. It was an old beaten down Ford Mustang, rusted and dented to Hell. I did a quick look around to make sure there was no threat then leaned in the back seat of the Mustang. I pulled out a backpack and unzipped the pouch, revealing 3 water bottles, a bag of stale chips and a can of baked beans. I pulled out one of the water bottles, untwisted the cap and gulped down half the bottle, then poured the rest over my head. Not that it helped much- it was at least 110 degrees outside and the water was almost as warm, or at least that's what it felt like. I put the backpack back in the broken car and continued walking down the road at a fast pace.

 

I'm sure you're wondering what the hell is going on. I said apocalypse, and just let your imaginations run wild. I said walkers, and that probably helped a bit but the apocalypse didn't start by someone getting bit by a rabid animal or from someone breaking a vial of poisonous serum that evaporated in to the air causing people to breathe it in, and it sure as hell didn't start by any toxic trees. Truth is, nobody knows exactly how it started, but we did rule  **those**  possibilities out.

 

The day everything did start... I remember, perfectly.  
I was driving my daughter, Lynnore to school. The sky was grey with clouds- the same it had been for a week but there was no rain. The day  **it**  happened though, was the day it did rain. I was walking my daughter to the front steps of her school. There were lots of children with their parents waiting outside to be let in. My daughter asked me if I was cold and I told her no. She started shaking and her face grew pale. I didn't know what was happening. I  **did** know that she was just getting over a cold but none of her symptoms matched the ones she had then. My daughter collapsed and began to seize. I shouted for help as I held my baby girl. I started crying as the seizure got worse. I called for help again, screaming this time. The people around me started to surround us as others ran for help. Lynnore began bleeding from her eyes, mouth and nose and her blood soaked in to the clothes I was wearing. I sobbed as my 6 year old bled out all over the ground. 

 

When the life left her little body, the ambulance came. I held tight to my little girl as the EMT's rushed over to us. They pulled her away from my grasp and examined her. When I heard them call a DOA, it was almost as if I felt my life slip away as well, but I was still there. I was still alive. One of the EMTs came to my spot on the ground and knelt beside me, pulling me in for an embrace, he spoke the words "I'm so sorry, ma'am." and I broke down. I sobbed so loudly, I almost didn't hear the child screaming a few feet away. Everyone turned to see the little boy staring down at his mother on the ground. She seemed to be seizing too. The EMT quickly pulled away from me and ran to where the women was. They did what they could and gave her a shot of something but it was too late. The women also bled out on the concrete. 

 

The crowd surrounding the scene was quite large at that point. Parents, children, teachers and curious passer-by's watched as myself and the young boy cried for our losses. Other people in the crowd cried as well, overwhelmed with the horrible event they had just witnessed. That was when I felt the first drop, and then the rain came. It poured harder than I had ever seen. You couldn't see a foot in front of you clearly. Most people ran to their cars and to the school for shelter. The EMT's stayed, calling the dispatch on their walkies for a coroner and policemen. Everything happened so slowly around me. I was still in my position on the ground, crying. I wanted to wake up. I wanted to scream. I wanted to die.

 

It continued to rain for 4 days, without stopping. And on the day the rain stopped, I got a call. It was a women calling from the morgue. Calling about my daughter. We weren't able to have a service for Lynnore yet because she was part of an investigation and the morgue was not allowed to release her body yet. The women on the phone spoke frantically. She spoke of my daughter. She told me that my daughter was alive. She told me that when my daughter woke, she wasn't normal. She told me that my daughter attacked and bit her coworker and ran. The women told me that the lady who died when my daughter did, woke as well and also attacked a coworker, but she killed them. This women who spoke so frantically told me that my daughter did not have a heart beat when she woke up. This frantic women also tried telling me something else but we were cut off by a loud noise then a scream, then the line went dead.

 

  
**That was the beginning of it all. That was the beginning of the end of days.**

I called the cops and told them about the phone conversation I had with the women and how I heard her screaming before the call ended. They told me they would call me back after checking it out- they never did call back. A month passed and the change happened so fast. In only a week, our little town in Northern Georgia was overrun by these things some people called "walkers". They were people who died, then came back with only one desire... and that desire was to feed on the living. If you were bitten or scratched, you turned in to one of them. If their blood mixed with yours in any way, you turned in to one of them.

 

7 months later, here I am. I lost my daughter, my parents, my brother and my best friends. I don't have a home or a car. I don't even have an I.D. anymore. All I have are the clothes on my back and my memories. This is how I live. This is how everyone lives... at least the people who are still human that is...


	2. Fell On Black Days.

 

After being chased by the goons, I was tired. Dog tired. It wasn't like it was before though. If you were tired 7 months ago, you could just slow down or take a nap. It wasn't that simple nowadays. You had to keep your wits about you at all times. Especially if you were traveling alone.   
 

Why are you traveling alone? You ask? I like it better that way. I like knowing that I'm not responsible for anyone but myself. If something happened to someone that I was in a group with- that blood would be on my hands. I don't think I could live with any more loss. I've already lost everyone I cared about. I refuse to travel with anyone, start to care for them and then have them get killed.  **Not happening.**  
 

The sun started lowering in the sky and I knew it was time to get to shelter. Night was the worst time to be on the streets. You can't see for shit, but the walkers had a great sense of smell and sound.  
 

Once again, I looked at my surroundings to be sure no walkers were around and quietly unlocked the three large Master locks that kept anything from getting into my hiding place.  I opened the door to a small convenient store when I was sure it was safe and I hurried inside, locking three more locks that matched the ones on the other side of the door. I walked the store, checking all the other entrances, just to be sure nothing got through them- it was routine. Not like anything could get through, anyway. I boarded up every doorway that led outside with nails and shoved random large objects in front of them as well.  
 

I turned on a couple of battery powered lanterns to light the tiny store. It wasn't much but that little hole in the wall kept me alive. I heard my stomach gurgle and I remembered that I had only eaten once that day, some 9 hours ago. I checked my watch- 8:30. I walked to the canned food isle and grabbed 2 cans of Spaghetti-O's then walked over to where I had a "Kitchen" area set up. I had a portable electric stove and a toaster hooked up to a small power generator that I found while I was turning over a house. Finding that generator was the best part about that day, the rest of it was shit. The house I was in seemed empty... until I searched the basement. There, I found the bodies of two little boys, they had been ripped apart. I only knew they were little boys because of their shoes. Their feet were intact. Both wore tiny Spider man shoes. In the same basement, I found over ten walkers- they were feeding on the boy's parents- or who I presumed was their parents.  
 

This world has gone 10 ways to hell and it wasn't getting any better. Everyday is a battle. Everyday you run into at least 5 walkers- and  that's only on a good day. It's a constant run. And you're running for your life.  
 

After heating up the Spaghetti-O's, it took me a little under 90 seconds to finish both cans. I opened and drank from a water bottle that I got out of a cooler- a "cooless" cooler, that is. I looked at my surroundings. Blood stained the walls from the day I found this place. Three Goons were mindlessly moving around the store. I took all three of them out, without thinking twice. You barely have time to think once these days when you come encounter with a Goon.  
 

I took a deep breath and laid my head back against the wall. No pillow-top beds, no thick, fluffy comforters, just hard ground and cold air. I had my gun beside me on the floor- easy access in case of emergency's. I felt my eyes flutter , then close. Soon, I was floating. Dreaming. I dreamed of my daughter. I dreamed of taking her to the fair...

 

 

  
_We walked, hand in hand to the rides and games. She was smiling her beautiful smile that I loved and missed so much. "Mommy, I have to go pee." she said. "Okay, baby girl. The bathrooms right there, I'll be right outside, waiting for you."  I told her, smiling. I bent down and kissed her cheek before she ran into the bathroom. I waited for Lynnore, but it seemed she was taking too long, even for being in a dream. Something didn't feel right. I heard a loud crack and then people started screaming. I turned around and saw the Ferris wheel rolling off it's hinges. It rolled into the nearby lake and fell to a stop. People were running in every direction. "What's going on!?" I yelled to anyone who might hear. "Run! Walkers! They're everywhere!" a man yelled. Just as he took his focus off me, he turned and ran right into group of 20 walkers. They immediately tore the man apart, ripping open his flesh and pulling it to their filthy mouths. I gasped and turned back to the bathroom. It didn't look the same. The walls were cracked and it looked as if it had been standing for a century. "Lynnore!?" I called to her. I turned to see the group of walkers had heard me. I ran into the restrooms and closed and locked the door behind me. Not a second later the growls and snarls from the walkers were just on the other side of the barrier. "Lynnore!" I yelled. The bathroom was huge, when on the outside it looked to only hold 2 or 3 stalls. This bathroom however, had stalls for miles. "Lynnore? Baby, it's mommy." I spoke, looking around. "Mommy..." I heard her whisper, but the whisper carried so far, I couldn't pinpoint where she was. I began checking all of the stalls. The walkers outside were getting more restless. They began banging on the door and scratching at it. I called out for my little girl again, still checking the bathroom stalls. I pushed open one of the doors and saw Lynnore kneeling on the ground with her back facing me. "Baby? Are you okay?" I asked. The stall she was in was less like a stall at all and more like a small room. I walked in slowly, and the door shut behind me, making me jump. I looked at the door behind me and it was then that I noticed I could no longer hear the sounds of the Walkers. I turned back around to face my little girl but screamed at the sight of her. She was on her feet, facing me. She  was one of them. A Walker. She lunged toward me, biting at my throat, trying to break skin but I held her back. "No! Lynnore, please!" I pleaded. "PLEASE!" I screamed, then heard the Walkers from outside again, but this time, they were just on the other side of the bathroom stall door. Lynnore had me back into a corner, still trying to tear my flesh. She pulled back then swiped her hand across my face, taking skin with it. I screamed again, and the bathroom lock could hold no longer. It broke and in came 10's of walkers. They surrounded me and began ripping me apart. I screamed once more...._  
 

I woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. I felt the tears rush down my cheeks. That wasn't the first time I'd had that dream. I steadied my breathing and immediately caught it when I heard scraping in the ceiling. Very quickly, I grabbed my gun and aimed toward the ceiling. There was a hatch that led to a crawl space above of the store. I had checked it before though, there was no way I had missed anything. With swift movements, I pulled the string to bring the hatch down and quickly brought my hand back to my gun to steady the hand that was holding it. I waited for a moment but when nothing happened, I got impatient. I whistled loudly, in hopes it would alert whatever was up there. Suddenly, I heard hissing and groaning. I had a terrible feeling that I knew what was up there.  Then, out from the crawlspace, a walker fell to the floor. I heard its bones crack when it hit the ground and when it starting standing up. I should have shot it as soon as it fell to the floor, but I couldn't. I froze.   
 

The walker was a little girl, a young one. Couldn't have been any more than 5. I felt the tears well up again, and I took aim. The Walker was now standing and slowly moving towards me. Her little hands reached out to me, yearning for my meat. Before I could pull the trigger I heard more gurgling and moaning. I looked back up at the crawl space to see another walker. I jolted backwards and took aim at it's head and shot. It was stupid of me to take my eyes off the girl because she rushed towards me, knocking me to the ground. She climbed on top of me, blood and saliva dripping from her mouth. Thankfully she was small because I was able to shove her off of me with little effort.  
 

I started hearing loud hisses and thumps coming from above.  **More Walkers.** From the sounds, it was more than a couple. "How the fuck did they get in!?" I shouted, asking no one. The little girl was coming at me again, this time, I didn't hesitate. I aimed and pulled the trigger. Her brain exploded out of the back of her head and her body fell to the floor. I turned my attention, once again to the hatch and listened to the sounds of the walkers above. I knew my little convenient store was no longer a safe place to hide. I quickly gathered a backpack filled with lots of bottled water, canned food, soap, my toothbrush and toothpaste and made my way to the door just as the Walkers in the crawlspace discovered the hatch. I heard their growls intensify as I unlocked the door. Before walking out, I grabbed an already prepared gas can and matches. Walkers started almost pouring out of the hatch and falling to the ground. I poured the gas over random objects and poured a line between myself and the walkers then threw the can at one of the walkers heads. I ran outside, lit a match, then lit the rest and threw it in the store. Backing away, I watched everything catch fire. I could still hear the Walkers moans and groans coming from inside.  
 

I was standing about 100 feet away from the building when a small explosion occurred. I don't know why, but I smiled slightly. Not much amused me these days. I had to find joy in something. My smile was quickly wiped away when I heard a voice behind me. "Don't move." it said. Almost as quick as a wink of an eye, I was turned around with my gun pointed at the stranger. "You don't move, motherfucker." I stated, harshly. The man was dirty. He had dark brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a button up shirt with the sleeves ripped off and black jeans. The first the thing I noticed about him though, was his crossbow. "Who are you?" I asked, still holding my readied gun. "Who are you?" he asked back, ignoring my question. "I asked you first." I was not in the mood for games. It was still dark outside and I knew the explosion would attract more walkers. "I'm Daryl." he stated. I looked him up and down, taking in all his features. Gotta say... he was the best looking dude I had seen in a real long time.  
 

I gave him one more quick look. "I'm Zoe." I said, lowering my weapon and putting it in its holster. "You cause that fire?" he asked, still pointing his bow at me. "Yup. I stayed in that store, somehow Walkers got in. I had to blow it." I stated, simply. "You realize what you just did, right?" he asked, smartly this time. "No shit. That's why we have to get away from this place." I grabbed my backpack that was sitting on the ground and without concern, began walking away from Daryl. "Wait! Don't go that way. Goons are everywhere. I just came from that direction. Follow me." he said, and took off in the other direction. I hesitated for a moment, thinking about my dislike of traveling with others. It didn't take long to shrug that off after hearing the calls of multiple walkers coming from the direction I was originally headed. I ran after Daryl, and followed him to a motorcycle. He climbed on and motioned for me as well. "Lets go!" he yelled, it was then I noticed a slight southern drawl.  
 

I hopped on the back of the bike, he started it and we took off down a dirt road. I couldn't help but wonder where we were going but I did know one thing. If this dude tried anything, **I was shooting him in the balls...**


	3. A Little Patch Of Heaven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up to the readers!  
> This may be a story based around The Walking Dead BUT that doesn't mean that the same events will happen in this story as it does in the show. There will be different characters in the story that didn't appear in the show AND, I may not use all the characters who did appear in the show.  
> Thanks for reading! XOXO -Alicia

It was a good 30 minute ride with this Daryl guy. I could usually read a person pretty well, but it was hard to do with him since he barely spoke. I think he mumbled something to me on the drive but I couldn't hear him and he wouldn't repeat it, which made me think I wasn't suppose to hear it anyways.  
 

It was just getting light outside when we finally arrived at a large white Farmhouse. It was amazing- breath taking almost. To see such preserved beauty was not a luxury One has often these days. Like a little patch of Heaven. "Holy shit..." Daryl looked at me, almost shocked by my reaction. "What?" he asked, looking from me to the farm. "It's gorgeous." He scoffed and got off his bike. "Ain't nothing special. Just a big ugly house with a lot of land. It's too hard to keep track of if you ask me..." He walked towards the house, slinging his crossbow across his shoulders and motioned for me to follow. I mimicked his scoff and followed behind him.  
 

As we approached the front porch, I noticed a small group of four people sitting on some plastic chairs. They were talking quietly among themselves but quickly drew their attention to Daryl and I. "Who's this?" a young boy asked Daryl. "A guest, little man." A taller man with brown hair and facial scruff answered, standing up. He looked like the young boy, I guessed he was his father. "This is Zoe. I was out hunting and ran into this her. She burned a building to the ground. When I saw the flames, I headed towards them to see what happened and saw this little charmer just staring at em'." Daryl exclaimed. "Why'd you burn the building?" the tall man, asked. I looked around at the other faces, they were all interested in my answer now. "It was my hideout. An old convenient store was what it was. I was in for the night and I fell asleep. I was startled awake by a bad dream I was havin' and..." I paused for a moment. The tall man, now stood with his fingers cross. "There was a hatch in the ceiling and walkers started coming through it. I don't know how they got in but I wasn't sticking around wasting my bullets on em' so I torched the place." I finished.  
 

The group just stared at me for a moment, nodding. "I'm Rick." the tall man- now known has Rick said, extending a hand. I accepted his offered and shook, gripping his hand firmly. His facial expression told me he still wasn't sure of me but I'm sure he figured if I tried to pull anything- I was outnumbered. "Where you from?" Rick asked. "From a small town near Augusta. I've been slowing moving North though ever since all this crap happened." "Well, I'm going to have to talk to Hershel- he owns this farm but I'm sure he'll let you stay." Rick finished, turning to walking away. "Whoa, wait..." I looked at Daryl, he was leaning up against the side of the house now. "I really appreciate you helping me out. I'll be the first to admit, I don't think I would have gotten far on foot if you hadn't had been there but..." I looked to the rest of the group. "I don't do very well in groups, I don't too much like getting attached to people. So... with all do respect- I'm gonna have to decline your offer to stay here." I finished.  
 

 "You can't just go out there on your own. You said yourself, you wouldn't get far on foot..." One of the other people spoke up, it was a women with a with short brown hair. "Please, my daddy will let you stay here." she stated. Okay, putting it together, I guessed she was the Hershel guys' daughter. "I can survive on my own just fine. The most talented person in the world would be an idiot to go it alone at night. I'll hunker down when it starts getting dark out. I've been on my own for almost 7 months and I've done fine." I smiled lightly and turned towards Daryl. "Thank you again." He nodded. "Good luck out there. You'll need it." he said. I rolled my eyes and walked off the porch, heading towards the woods that sat just east of the house.  
 

I didn't get far before I heard fast footsteps behind me, I turned quickly, pointing my gun to the young boy from before. I sighed with frustration and relief. "Are you crazy, kid!?" I shouted. He flinched back a little, grinning slightly. "I'm sorry!" he said. "Don't you know I could have blown your head off!?" I asked, purposely making it sound as gruesome as I could in hopes of teaching him a lesson. My accent always seemed to get heavier if I was heated. "I said I was sorry..." Cute kid. "It's fine. I just wouldn't sneak up on anyone else, okay?" He nodded and I tapped his sheriffs hat down, so it would fall over his eyes. He grinned and quickly fixed the hat. "I insisted to the group that we ask that you at least stay one day. We can wash your clothes, feed you and let you get a decent night of sleep in a real bed." I smiled at his statement. "What's your name, little dude?" I asked. "Carl." "I'm-" "Zoe. I remember." he said, cutting me off. I smiled again. "Well, Carl... I think it's impossible for me to have a decent night of sleep these days..." he face seemed to fall a bit... "But! Clean clothes and a good meal sound nice." I said, patting his shoulder. He smiled, widely. "Well come on!" he said, heading back towards the house.  
 

Walking back to the house, Carl talked the whole way. He seemed excited that someone new was around. I missed the way my daughter got excited. I just missed my daughter.  
 

The sun beat down on this beautiful farm. I took in the rest of the surroundings. The pastures with a few horses in it, the barn, the woods that surrounded the whole property. I smiled, and breathed in the air. "What are you doing?" Carl asked. I chuckled. "It's been a while since I could just enjoy my surroundings without having to worry whether there are walkers around. I was just breathing in the fresh air. Haven't you done that?" He looked confused for a moment then looked around. He mimicked me and deeply inhaled the air then slowly let it out. He smiled lightly. "That's awesome." "Yeah. Yeah it is, kid." I said as we walked up the front porch. 


	4. Loner.

After being on the farm for a few hours, I reluctantly got to know everyone's names. There was Hershel- who owned the farm. His daughters, Maggie and Beth, Beth's boyfriend, Jimmy, Patricia, Shane(he kinda creeped me out), the sheriff- Rick, his wife Lori and their son Carl, Dale, Glenn, Andrea,  Carol, and the Daryl guy that saved me. Daryl doesn't really hang around the group much though. He sticks to himself, mostly. I could understand that.  
 

It was about 10:30 in the am and all the women, excluding Andrea were in Hershels lovely kitchen, preparing lunch. I did my best to help with what I could while attempting to not talk much, but the ladies continued to ask me questions. "So, how have you survived so long on your own, Zoe?" Lori asked, shaking her head in disbelief. I chuckled slightly. I thought about the question for a moment, trying to not go in to too much detail- not only did I not want to get attached to them, I also did not want them getting attached to me. "Just learning day by day what and what not to do. Taught myself a lot of things I never thought I'd need in life and have kept it pretty low key." I chopped peppers and onions, and threw them in a oiled pan. "Did you have any family?" Beth question with a soft tone in her voice.  _Too far._  "I gotta use the restroom" Excusing myself, I walked out of the kitchen, down the hall and to the small bathroom. After locking the door, I leaned against the sink, staring in the mirror. I choked back a few tears and brushed the loose hairs behind my ears. I took a deep breath and walked back out.  
 

I avoided the kitchen, walking outside. I saw Rick, Shane, Glenn, and Andrea all crowded around a picnic table, staring down at something. I guessed a map. Dale was on top of his RV, looking through binoculars, I followed his gaze to Hershel and Jimmy at one of the barns, saddling a horse. I smiled. I loved horses. Couldn't believe there were actually still some alive. My eyes averted to a far away pasture. I squinted when the sun hit my eyes and noticed Daryl, pacing back a forth. I was interested.  
 

I made my way out to Daryl, and walked with caution when I got close. He hadn't noticed me so I didn't want to startle him... although, he didn't really seem the type to get startled- he seemed like more of the type to shoot first then slow his heart beat. Either way- I wasn't just going to run up on him. I cleared my throat to make my presence known. He stopped for a moment, stared at me, scoffed and continued pacing. "Can I help you?" he asked. "Again." he added. I grinned a little at his asshole comment. "You're kind of a dick, aren't you?" Shrugging his shoulders, he stopped again. "And?" "And... I can tell you're in to the whole 'loner' thing like I am" I paused and he started pacing again. I swore he was going to run the ground down. "...but being an ass about everything ain't gonna bring your brother back."  
 

He stopped, this time in front of me, his fists clenched with anger. I knew I struck a nerve and I smiled widely on the inside. "How do you know about Merle?" he asked, almost shaking with anger. "Someone in the group told me, I'm not telling who..." "Look, bitch! You need to mind your own damn business!" he yelled, flailing his arms when he spoke. "Probably should... but just like you- I can be an ass." I smiled. Daryl stared in disbelief for a moment. "Just get out of my face, lady!" He stormed off towards his tent. Not exactly the conversation I planned but he asked for it. You're not going to be a dick to me without getting some in return.   
 

I walked back to the house. Everyone had plates of food but no one really sat and ate. Everyone seemed to just stand or multitask by walking around talking to other folk. "Oh! Zoe, foods done. Grab yourself a plate, girl." Maggie insisted. I smiled as she walked up to me. "Hey... I'm sorry about just leaving the kitchen earlier. Just hit a subject that I don't care much for talking about." I said in a low voice. "Don't worry about it, we shouldn't have pressed you with questions like that." I smiled and walked in the house to grab a plate. We had sausages with peppers and onions on them. It amazed me how much food that had stored in the house. I fixed my self a plate and gulped down my food. It was delicious. So much better than canned beans and vegetables.  
 

Carol and Lori walked in to the kitchen, putting their plates in the sink. "Someone should probably take a plate to Daryl. I don't think he knows theres food and he's probably hungry." Lori stated. "I'll take-" Carol started but I cut her off. "I'll take it to him." they both looked at me. "Sorry, Carol. I didn't mean to cut you off I just... I said something to Daryl earlier that I shouldn't have said. I'd like to apologize." Lori, smiled and Carol just nodded.  
 

I fixed Daryl a healthy helping and started the long walk to his tent. As I approached the tent, I heard grunts and heavy breathing. I didn't want to just walk in, in case he was doing something I didn't want to see. He was a man after all. I tip toed over to the opening of his tent and carefully peaked inside. Luckily, he wasn't going at himself like I had worried about, he was working out- doing push ups. He was facing the opposite way of me so I wasn't worried about being seen. I watched for a moment as he effortlessly lifted himself over and over again. I could see the sweat dripping off him, he must have been at it for a while.  
 

I'll be honest, it's had been a long since I was with a man, and his manly grunts and rugged-ness kind of turned me on. I smiled as he stopped and stood up from the floor, still facing the other way. "Like what you see, lady?" I guess he knew I was there after all. "How long did you know I was here?" I was curious and impressed. "I heard you walking up." "Good senses." I said, nodding in approval. "Brought you some food." I handed him the plate of deliciousness. "Grilled Italian sausages on a bun with Onions, Green Peppers and Mustard." He nodded. I guessed that was his way of thanking me. "Wanna sit down?" he asked, sitting on his cot and gesturing me to sit next to him. "Sure." I took a seat and watched him engulf his lunch. We sat in an almost awkward silence after he finished his last bite. I thought of how to begin my apology. My people skills weren't exactly top notch, as you could imagine.  
 

"Food good?" I asked. He nodded, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Look..." I started and took a deep breath. He stared at me, waiting for my continuation. "I'm not good at giving sincere apologies to people... but I shouldn't have said anything about your brother. It's not at all my place nor do I know anything about either one of you." I stopped again, taking a breath while Daryl continued waiting, sensing I wasn't finished yet. "What I'm trying to say is that I am sorry for bringing... Merle?" He nodded. "...For bringing Merle up." He looked down at his hands and shifted in his seat, relaxing a bit. "You're right, it ain't your place and you DON'T know us.... but thank you." I was surprised but his response. "Well that's the first decent thing I've heard you say, Daryl." I smiled swatting him lightly in the shoulder. "Yeah, well don't get use to it, lady." he said, grinning. "Don't worry, I won't. I'm out of here as soon as the sun rises tomorrow." His grin wiped away slightly. "You're really going back out there on your own?" he asked, with a dumbfounded facial expression. "I have to." I breathed. "Okay, I'm only gonna say this here, once... I can't get attached to people. We've all already lost so many people we care about. Why the hell would I want gain more loved ones when their so easily taken away these days?" His look went from the dumbfounded expression to a slightly sympathetic and caring look but it was quickly wiped away and replaced with a hard poker face. "I can't, I just can't." I finished, feeling a lump in the back of my throat. I swallowed it and stood up.  
 

"So, you're going to go out there all alone... to do what exactly? Find a cure? Find somewhere that hasn't been affected? Or just see how long you can last?" he southern drawl really showed itself in his slightly harsher tone. "I don't know. I'm just going to do what I've been doing- moving from place to place, and if I happened to find somewhere safe- I'll come back for all of you." He stood up from his cot and came face to face with me. His breath was hot in my face. Feeling slightly turned on again, I felt myself blush so I quickly turned away. "I gonna head back to the house" I stated, taking a few steps towards the exit. "Maybe I'll see you again someday..." I said softly. He scoffed. "You're crazy lady..." "I told you... My name is Zoe. Can you at least call me that while I'm here?" He chuckled slightly. "Fine. See ya around... Zoe." I smiled and walked out of the tent, heading back for the house- but not before sticking my head back in "Hey Daryl." He looked up at me. "To answer your question from earlier... I did like what I saw" Still smiling, I left him in his tent with a smile on his face too.


	5. Too Close For Comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention Readers!!!  
> This chapter is rated M for Mature.  
> This chapter features a short scene that contains some sexual content.  
> If you are uncomfortable with these types of scenes then skip the writing written in bold.  
> Thank you!

It was nearing the end of the day- around 7:30. I'll admit- it was nice to have a day were I didn't constantly have to watch my back so it didn't get bit. There were a lot of things to do like washing clothes, cooking food, tending to the farm, etc... but I would pick house hold chores over the undead any day. I actually thought about staying for what was almost a full minute but I quickly got rid of that thought. Rick and I were on horseback, checking the perimeter fencing of the property. The sun was still high in the sky, despite the time. It was the middle of July after all. "There's a spot" Rick pointed to a part in the razor wire fencing where one of the posts fell down. I nodded my head, hopping off my horse and grabbing the shovel I had attached to the back of the saddle. Rick held the post in place while I dug around it, making the hole deeper. After the hole was dug and the post was placed firmly in the soil, I shoveled the dirt back around the post until it filled the hole completely and the post could firmly stand on it's own.  
  
When the job was done, Rick nodded to me in a grateful way. "Zoe, is there nothing I can say to make you stay with us?" he spoke with such affliction. It was hard to continue telling all these people that I really was leaving in the morning- that I simply could not stay. Almost everyone on the Farm had come up to me at some point to try and talk me in to staying- even Hershel, who claimed I handled his horses well. He offered me a welcomed place if I tended to them daily. That was almost enough to make me change my mind there.  
  
"I'm sorry, Rick. I really don't mean to cause worry or stress. If I hadn't had to come here this morning, I'd probably be dead. Walker food. I appreciate everything that you and your group has done for me..." I trailed off, looking over the pastures and back to the pretty white Farm house. "I just can't stay here with you all." I sighed. "...But everyone has already taking a good liking to you. Even Daryl, I think and that kind of thing just doesn't happen" We both laughed at his comment. "There is a place for you here. ...Besides, I think Carl will throw a fit if you actually leave." I smiled then after just a moment of thinking it through, I gave Rick a hug. "You're a good man, Rick. You've got a good family and good friends at your sides. I wish I could be one of them, but I can not allow myself to do that to me or your group." I pulled away from the hug and got back on my horse. I looked down at Rick to see him just standing there for a moment, looking as if he wanted to say something else. After a moment he just gave a look of defeat, smiled lightly and got back on his horse as well.  
  
After we returned to the farm, we unsaddled our horses and put them away. We parted ways, and I made my way into the house, passing Daryl along the way. He stopped and looked at me with a side smile. "What choo lookin' at boy?" I asked, playing my accent up. He smiled wider and shook his head. "Just thinking about what you said earlier, you know about liking what you saw." I chuckled at his statement. "Hey... It's the end of the world, we don't have time for subtlety." I said, turning to head in the house. I looked back to see him with smile still on his face then entered through the doorway. I checked a few rooms until I found Hershel, sitting at a table, reading a book that I believed was the Bible. I cleared my throat lightly and looked up at me, giving at light smile. He may have had a smile on his face but his tired, aged eyes told me a different story. Either way, I smiled back. "I'm sorry to interrupt your reading time, but I was wondering if I could have that warm shower now?" It felt like dirt was just caked on my body. It would be nice to finely wash it off. "Of course, dear." he started. "The bathroom is up the stairs, second door on your left. There's towels and rags in the linen cabinets in there. Also, Maggie's clothes should fit you. Her room is right next door the the bathroom. She won't mind that you've borrowed some." Hershel was a sweet man, just seemed slightly corrupted in all of the madness. "Thank you, sir. For everything." I said, then headed to the bathroom.  
  
The hot water felt amazing on my skin. When I first got in, I could see the dirt rolling down the drain. It had been a very long time since I had had a real shower. Everything in the past 7 months was just a quick cleanse for my face and a thorough cleaning of my lady areas and nothing more than that. I messaged my scalp as I washed my long dark- almost black hair. Because of the lack of washing it, I usually kept it in a pony tail, up and away from my face. I was excited to let it hang down for a while again.  
  
After my long and amazing shower, I dried off with a small fluffy towel- I couldn't find any large ones. Since I was able to bring a backpack with supplies from the store, I grabbed my toothbrush and paste and brushed my teeth in the mirror. To be honest, that was the first time I've looked at myself- like  **really**  looked at myself in a while. I spat and rinsed my mouth, then examined my reflection. Not too much about me had changed- from what I could remember at lease. Still had the same chocolate brown eyes, the same features. My hair was slightly longer, I believe but I was thankful to know that I was still me. I gave a smile and turned to put on some clothes. I immediately slapped myself for forgetting to grab some clean ones out of Maggie's room and I had already given my dirty clothes to Beth after I had undressed so that they could be washed. I panicked a bit and looked around. The towel I had wasn't big enough to wrap myself in and there was nothing else in the bathroom that I could use. The shower curtain was even clear. I spotted the window on the other side of the large bathroom and walked over to it, kneeling down so that no one on the ground could see my exposed self.  
  
I squinted my eyes, trying to see but of course it was dark at that point. Finally after my eyes adjusted a bit, I spotted Daryl walking by with a bowl of food in his hands. "Daryl!" I half whispered but still made it loud enough for him to hear. He looked up at me with a confused expression. "What the hell are you doing?" he asked, taking a bite of his food. "I need your help! Please come up?" He laughed and spoke with food still in his mouth- "Zoe, we just met and you'll already wanting to share your bath time with me." "I already took a bath, ya dumb-ass. I don't have any clothes to put on!" I was getting frustrated and he only seemed to find my situation funny. "Well then, I'll be right up." he said adding a perverted tone to his voice causing me to roll my eyes.  
  
It took Daryl a while to actually get up to the bathroom and I was starting to think that he wasn't coming at all but I finally heard a knock of the door. I got up from sitting on the edge of the bathtub and opened the door just slightly, and peaked my head out. "Took you long enough, shit head." I said. "I wanted to finish my food." he smiled. I was shocked, mouth wide open. "You really are a dick!" My tone was a bit harsher than I meant but I was a bit upset. "Oh hush, lady. I'm here, ain't I?" he replied with the same tone in his voice. "Get me some clothes from Maggie's room please?" I pouted. He rolled his eyes and disappeared for a moment, coming back empty handed. "The doors locked, I think she's in there. I seem to remember not seeing the Asian around outside so I think she's busy." He said smirking. I scoffed at his comment and reached out to punch him in the arm. "Glenn, Daryl. His name is Glenn." I shocked myself by correcting Daryl. Why did I care what he called Glenn. I was out of here in the morning anyway, most likely never to see these people again. Daryl just rolled his eyes. "I have an idea. Let me in." he said. My eyes widened. "Um, no?" I said in more of a question. "You can use my shirt to go where you need to go to get some clothes." Still wide eyed, I responded "Why can't you just go get me some clothes!?" "I'm not running all around for you women. Take it or leave it." I groaned loudly. "Fine, but you don't need to come in to take your shirt off! You're a man for Christ's sake!" Half of me was laughing on the inside but the other half just really wanted to me clothed and warm right now. It was getting cold in the bathroom.  
  
I could have sworn I heard Daryl say "worth a shot..." under his breath as he removed his sleeveless top but I disregarded it and took his offered shirt, slamming the door after. I quickly put on the shirt, it was just long enough to cover my goods so I accepted it, slipped on my shoes and grabbed my backpack, opening the door to reveal Daryl still standing there, only shirtless now. We were both silent for a moment. His eyes moved over me like an elevator, and I felt almost embarrassed but I admit that I did the same to him. "Better?" he asked. "Hardly." I replied, giving him a smug look. "Take me back to your tent?" I immediately regretting saying that, especially when Daryl got the biggest grin on his face because of it.  _Shit, he was good looking._ "I thought you'd never ask." he said starting towards the downstairs. I followed after him. "Oh shut up, douche bag. I mean't for more clothes." He laughed. "Calm down, girl. Why can't you ask someone else?" he asked but continued to his tent. "Cause this is embarrassing and you already know!" I exclaimed. He didn't respond which made me feel victorious. I smiled and we were silent for the rest of the walk.  
  
"Here, you can wear these." Daryl said, handing me thick sleep pants and a plain black t-shirt then proceeding to put on a white shirt, himself. "Thank you" I waited for a moment for him to leave and let me change but he just stood there, staring at me. "Can you go outside?" I asked. "No" he smiled. I stared at him in disbelief. "Why?" He walked over to his cot and sat down. "It's cold outside and this is my tent." he stated, crossing his arms. "Holy shit! Are you kidding me?!" half shouting, I threw my hands up in the air. "Just turn the fuck around!" My anger only seemed to make him smile, which just made me more angry. He did what he was told though, and laid down on his cot, facing the other way.  
  
I waited for a moment to see if he would stay and when I was confident- well as confident as I could be- I pulled his sleeveless shirt over my head and let it fall to the ground. I struggled to turn the pants right side in and mentally slapped myself for not checking them before. I got the pants on and moved to the shirt. Of course it was inside out too. "Are you done yet?" he asked eagerly and before I could say anything in response, he turned to peak. "What are you- NO!" I shouted but it was too late. He had already gotten a look at my exposed boobs. Damn men... "I hate you." I stated simply and he turned around completely. "What are you doing?! I'm still not dressed." I said, dropping the clean shirt on the floor.  **Fuck**  my clumsy-ness! "It don't matter anyway, I've already seen you now." he said. I huffed, picking up the shirt and turning around myself. I finally got it on and turned back around to see a Daryl who had a blank expression on his face. "You're an ass!" I exclaimed as he stood up, still silent and still with a blank expression.  
  
"What the fuck, dude?" I asked confused by his behavior. He walked towards me slowly. His eyes hungry, but not the hungry for blood eyes that I was so used to seeing now- no. They were hungry for something else. He finally spoke- "Don't hit me but... take off your clothes." he said. My eye widened and I'm sure I turned Beet-Red. "What did you just tell me to do?" I knew I had heard him right the first time, there was no getting around that, I just figured I'd ask again- in case I was going crazy. He just grinned, and pulled off his white tee. I still couldn't believe this was actually happening. I couldn't move. "This is the end of the world. We don't have time for subtlety." Daryl spoke, mocking the statement I had made earlier to him that day.  
  
Before I could speak, Daryl locked his lips with me, they seemed to fit so well together. I breathed out heavily when he pulled away. I couldn't deny that I had thought about this. I thought about it as soon as I determined that he was a good looking guy- and even more after I'd spoke with him a little.  
  
 **I pulled him back to me in a passionate kiss. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me, leading us to his cot. He sat down and brought me down as well, making me straddle him in an upright position, our lips never parting. We were both hungry now. I felt his excitement through his jeans and I pushed him on his back, still straddling his waist. He pulled my shirt back off and ran his hands down my bare back. Everything on me was tingling. I hoped that I still knew how to do this, being out of practice and what not. Crashing our lips once more, I let my hand trail down to his pants button. Everything moved so slowly and yet it felt like we were speeding. I began unbuttoning his jeans when everything- our passion, our high, our filthy and eager minds came to a halt.**  
  
We broke our kiss and listened. Both our eyes were wide...  
 _Someone was screaming._


	6. Trouble In Paradise.

After we heard someone scream, I jumped off of Daryl and quickly put my shirt back on. Daryl fastened his pants and grabbed his Crossbow. I grabbed a pistol that sat next to it on his small side table and the two of us took off towards the house. The closer we got to the house the easier we could see everyone standing by Hershel's front porch. It didn't look like anyone was hurt but we didn't want to take any chances. We stopped a few steps before we reached the group, everyone's backs were facing us. I was sure that Daryl had the same facial expression as I did- dumbfounded. "What hell is going on?" Daryl barked. The smiling faces of Lori, Rick, Hershel and Maggie turned to greet us. "Ew!" I heard Beth and looked to the ground. Beth and Glenn sitting on the grass, Beth holding a large Frog in her hands. "We heard screaming" I exclaimed. Hershel chuckled to himself. "Sorry to alarm you two. Beth was startled by this frog... hopped right in her lap."  
  
Daryl and I looked at each other, still shocked by the false alarm. Rick cleared his throat- "Um, what were the two of you doing?" He smirked. Everyone had devilish grins plastered on their faces as well. "Daryl was showing me how to properly clean a gun." Daryl shot glance at me. "You were helping clean all the firearms earlier, Zoe. Seemed like you knew what you were doing..." Maggie trailed off. I felt my face get warm. "I don't think you have to be shirtless to clean guns either." Glenn pointed to Daryl's topless torso. "I got hot." Daryl defended and Lori chuckled- "Oh, I'm sure it was real hot in that tent." Everyone erupted in laughter. I was just slightly embarrassed but I could tell Daryl was getting angry. "You shouldn't be screaming like that! Could attract walkers. Don't you know anything, little miss sunshine!?" Daryl snapped at Beth and stormed off toward his tent. Everyone was quiet. "We do need to be more careful..." I stated, Rick nodded in agreement and soon everyone was nodding. "Sorry, Zoe. We were only joking about you and Daryl." I gave Glenn small smile and walked past them and inside the house. Hershel gave me an upstairs guest bedroom to sleep in that sat in the back of the house. I got settled in and comfortable, laying in the bed and staring up at the ceiling.  
  
I was a bit embarrassed by Daryl and I getting so close. I wasn't sure why. However I was mostly disappointed that nothing actually happened. I hadn't been with a men in well over a year and dammit! Even in the apocalypse, I had needs. It would be nice to just get lost in someone for a little while. With me constantly running, I never had that opportunity. "What if I just stayed?" I whispered to myself. I rolled over on my side and stared out the window. I could see the reflective light shining through the window from the groups Bonfire. Sighing lightly, I rolled over again on to my stomach, tucking my arms underneath the fluffy pillow and soon closing my eyes. It didn't take me long to fall asleep, and once I did, I started dreaming. It wasn't the horrid dreams that I was so used to having though, it was a good dream. Simple. Warm.  
 

  
_It started out on a hot summers day. I could almost feel the sun rays beating down on my face. I looked around at the scenery- there was a large lake with crystal clear water. Trees surrounded almost ever inch of the waters edge except for the small opening in front of I where I was standing. I started walking through the brush, running my hands along tree trunks and bushes as I went. I came to a halt when I reached the water. It was astonishing. "Mommy!" I heard from my left and turned to see my little Lynnore running to my side. I felt tears roll down my cheeks and a huge smile planted itself on my face as I opened my arms and Lynnore came running into them. I picked her up with ease and squeezed her so tight, never wanting to let go._ **This dream seemed so real. I could smell the sweet scent of the Strawberry shampoo she used.**

"Mommy, play with us!" she said excitedly.  **This is where I fear. My dreams have a way of turning on me, turning black. Somehow the Undead always creep in. I fear that the "us" she referred to was actually a corpse. And that the dream will end bloody and with my baby ripping off my flesh. I tried to wake myself but to no avail.** "Come on, Mommy!" Lynnore said, pulling at my hand as soon as I set her down.  **I'd just have to make it through another cold dream.**  Lynnore pulled me into the trees, looking back at me every couple of seconds to smile and make sure I was still there. I smiled back, expecting the worse for whenever we reached our destination.

We came to another clearing in the trees, the sun was extra bright here. Lynnore ran ahead of me and stopped to kneel down beside a man, their backs now facing me.  **This is the moment where everything turns to shit.**  I slowly walked forward, making my way to my daughter and the stranger, topping a few feet before them. "Lynnore?" my voice cracked. She turned to look at me and I prepared myself for her teeth. To my surprise, she was still my Lynnore. "Mommy, come on. Play with us." I looked over to the stranger who was steal kneeling down. "Who are you?" I asked. My nerves still danced with anxiety. The stranger stood up, not yet facing me. "You know damn well who I am, lady." the familiar voice spoke. He turned to face me and I was greeted with the familiar blue eyes of Daryl Dixon. I stepped back, shocked to see him. "What are you doing here?" Lynnore looked up at me to answer. "He's protecting me, Mommy." Tears welled in my eyes once more, and I breathed out deeply, letting my legs collapse under me, causing myself to fall to the floor.

Lynnore put both her hands on either side of my face, pulling it up so I could look her in the eyes. "He's going to protect you too, Mama. You just have to let him." My eyes shot up to Daryl, his facial expression was soft, loving almost. "I don't even know him, baby girl." Lynnore wiped my tears. "You will."  
 

My eyes opened gently, not abrupt like it normally was after a dream. I wiped my eyes, knowing full well that I had been crying outside of the dream as well. I sat up from the bed and looked down at my watch. It was only a little after 4am. I got up and walked over to the window, looking out. The group had put the fire out, and everyone- I assumed- was sleeping. Everyone except Glenn who was sitting on top of the RV. Guess it was his time to take watch. I turned to look at my bedside table. My clothes were folded and stacked neatly on it. I smiled to myself and grabbed the clothes, stripping down my borrowed clothes from Daryl and putting my clothes back on. I slipped on my shoes and grabbed Daryl's clothes and headed outside.

"Hey, Glenn." I climbed up the ladder of the RV. Glenn seemed tired and worn out. "Hey, Zoe." "Dude, are you okay? You look really wiped out." I said, sitting down on the roof beside his lawn chair. "I am but as soon as Shane and Rick get back, one of them should be coming to take over." "Where'd they go?" I asked, now confused. Glenn didn't answer, so I nodded to him and stared out over the dark pasture. "Can I ask you a question, Zoe?" I nodded my head. "Of course you can." I said, not taking my eyes off the farm land. Glenn sighed and tapped my shoulder. I peeled my gaze away and looked at him, his face gave a look of worry. "What's wrong?" He looked down at his hands for a moment before speaking. "You have a problem with not getting close to people." he stated. I as a bit taken back. "I'm... sorry?" A question more than anything. "Our group has really taken a liking to you. You know your way around a gun, you know how to handle farm work, your good with kids and you seem like a really nice person. And it seems like you like us too. So why spend these shitty days by yourself?"

I could only stare at Glenn for what seemed like a good couple minutes before I finally spoke. "Glenn I- I don't want to see anyone get hurt. Not anymore." He looked at me confused. I sighed deeply. Contemplating on telling him a little about me. "You know the day this Hell started, the sick turned first, right?" Glenn gave another confused look and shook his head. "You didn't think it was strange that all the sick people died, whether they had a common cold or Cancer?" "I didn't know anyone who was sick at the time." "Well, I had a six year old daughter. She was just getting over a cold." I watched Glenn's face as he put 2 and 2 together. "I'm sorry, Zoe. Carol lost her daughter too... but it was after the fact. She got lost and... well long story, short- Hershel was keeping walkers in the barn- He couldn't wrap his head around the fact that they aren't people anymore. He wanted to help them. One day, things got rough on the farm and Shane let the walkers out... Sophia was in there."

I choked back the lump in my throat and shook my head. "That's awful. This is no world for children." I stated. Glenn put a friendly hand on my shoulder. "This is no world for anyone, Zoe. Which is why no one should have to go through it alone. We can help each other." I smiled up at Glenn then stood up. "You're a really good person, Glenn. Truly." I tucked Daryl's clothes under my arm and started down the ladder. "You should stay." Glenn called to me. I smiled at him again and climbed the rest of the way down, turning to head to Daryl's tent but was greeted with the face of a snarling walker. "GLENN!" I screamed as the walker knocked me to the ground causing my to drop Daryl's clothes. "ZOE!" I heard him call back. The walker was biting at my neck, only inches away. This one was strong, and I had no weapons on me.  **How could I be so stupid!?**

Glenn jumped off the RV and kicked the walker in the face, causing it to roll off of me. I quickly stood to my feet, and back away from it. Glenn aimed his Rifle at the Walkers head. "No!" I shouted and grabbed the knife that Glenn had holstered on his side, turning and plunging it in to the Walkers eye, twisting it and pulling it back out. The walker fell to the floor with a thud. Glenn and I breathed heavily from the shock of the attack. "Are you alright?" he asked. I nodded and caught my breath. "Are you?" I waited for Glenn to respond but felt my heart skip a beat when I saw his face change from exhausted to terrified. I followed his gaze to see more Walkers approaching. There had to be at least 100 coming from the woods. "Glenn..." I whispered, and pulled him behind the RV. "Go wake everyone up- Quietly! I'll wake up everyone in the house. Those walkers will be here within 20 minutes." he nodded. "Wait!" he said before I could take off. "What about Daryl?" he asked, frantically. "He's on the opposite side of the farm, he'll be fine for now. I'll get him when we know everyone else is alright." He nodded in agreement and we both took off in separate directions.

I did my best to try and not be seen while I ran in the house. I ran to Hershel's room first, not bothering to knock and running to his bedside. "Hershel! Walkers! Get up, and grab your guns." He sat up immediately. "Get the girls and Jimmy." I nodded and bolted up the stairs.

After grabbing Maggie, Beth, Patricia and Jimmy, we all met outside on the porch. Everyone had weapons. "We can't stay here anymore. There are too many Walkers and we can't take them all on. We're gonna have to take the cars, maybe drive them away from the Farm." Glenn told everyone. "We're not all here..." Beth pointed out. "Where's Rick and Shane?" I asked and received strange almost guilty looks from the other. I shrugged it off. "Where's Carl?" Lori asked in a panic. "And Daryl?" Carpl added. "Daryl is still in his tent. I'll go get him." I stated, starting off the porch. "Yeah, I'm sure you will, Zoe." she snapped back. "Excuse me?" I took one step back up the stairs. "You heard me. You haven't left him alone since you got here." I felt my jaw clench and my fists tighten. "Does it look like we have time for this right now, Carol!?" I barked, and took off down the porch.

I moved quickly, letting my long legs carry me over the ground. I didn't break my stride until I reached Daryl's tent. I unzipped the tent flap and ran inside. Daryl heard me coming and held a knife up in defense. "It's me!" I called and he turned on his lantern. "Well, well, well... Come to finish wha-" "Shut up, Daryl. Get your shit together, man. We got a shit ton of goons outside and their heading for the farm." Just then, we saw a bright orange light through the sheerness of the tent. I ran and peaked out to see the barn had caught fire. The walkers were on the farm now. "Hurry!" I yelled to Daryl who not a second later appeared by my side. "Come on! Ain't got all day!" he said, taking off running to his motorcycle. I ran after him and hopped on the back of it. He revved the motor to life and kicked off the ground setting the bike in motion. We flew towards the farm with haste, with me taking out any walkers in our path with my pistol.

We didn't see anyone. "Carl! Rick! Shane! Anybody!?" I called. I knew I was alerting Walkers our way but I didn't care. What I cared about was making sure the group was alright. "OVER HERE! PLEASE!" I saw Carol running our way with three Walkers nipping at her heels. "Daryl! Over there!" I yelled. He quickly changed direction and headed to where Carol was. I hopped off the bike before he could come to a stop and ran over to Carol, pushing her behind me and aiming my gun a Walkers head, firing and moving on to the next one, putting a bullet in its head as well. I aimed at the last one and pulled the trigger, hearing a click.  **Shit.**  "I'm out of ammo!" I yelled, backing away from the walker. It's snarls and moans grew wild as it got closer to me. I winced when an arrow shot straight through it's head and it fell, limp to the floor. I turned to see Daryl hoisting his bow back over his shoulders before he road over to Carol and I. "What am I supposed to do? Carry one of yous on my shoulders?" Carol looked frantic. "Take Carol. I'll find another way." I said, putting my pistol back in my jeans. "Bullshit. You wouldn't last 5 minutes on foot. We'll figure something els-" "Shut it, Dixon. The hay barn may be burned to a crisp but the horse barn is still in tact. I'll take a horse. Just get Carol to safety." I said. "Zoe, I'm sorry." Carol blurted out. I knew she was apologizing for earlier. "Don't worry about it." I said taking a step away from the bike. The look on Daryl's face was fearful yet hard. "There's a highway just East of here. That's where we'll meet. There's a car with food on the hood and a note written on the windshield- Wait there. And please, be careful." he said, handing me a pistol. I nodded and bolted off towards the horse barn.

Taking out two walkers on the way, I reached the barn. I quickly closed the door behind me, wedging a metal rod through the handles so walkers couldn't get in. I grabbed a bridle from it's hanging hook and stayed on my toes, walking through the barn. What I told Daryl was that I was going to take a horse, what I didn't tell him was that the horses might not be alive and I might not have a way out after all. I held my gun ready, slowly walking to the stalls and peaking in. Nervous Nelly wasn't in her stall and her door was opened. She must have gotten spooked and took off. I walked to Docs stall and glanced in, quickly stepping back. I held a gasp and swallowed the lump in my throat. There were two walkers in his stall, feeding on the poor horse. I quietly ducked down and walked by. I didn't want to kill the walkers yet. Using my bullets would just attract more from outside and I didn't want that happening until I was ready to ride out. Going to the next stall, I peaked in. "Asher." I whispered, opening the stall as quietly as I could. The beautiful black horse stood tall and from the looks of him, healthy. I stopped for moment, noticing a Walker underneath Asher's feet with a stomped in skull. "Good boy." I whispered again, rubbing the horses face and putting on his bridle.

Asher snorted as I lead him out of the stall. My nerves shot to life when I heard the Walkers from the next stall shuffling and groaning more than they were before. They probably heard the horse. I clicked my tongue to my teeth and lead Asher a bit faster. I held my gun ready and ran past the stall with the horse. The Walkers hissed when they saw me and started our way. I reached the door and pulled the bar from the handles and pushed the doors open, immediately firing on 3 walkers that were close. I quickly hopped on the horses back and kicked him at the sides lightly. "LET'S GO!" I shouted to the horse and we took off, Walkers slowly following behind us.

I road into the woods, taking out a walker here and there. "Highway. Car." I repeated to myself, remembering what Daryl told me. I kicked at the horses sides a bit more and he quickened his pace. I glanced behind me, back in the direction of the farm. All I could see was the rising smoke and the glimmer of the fire in the sky. I couldn't help but let a small tear slip down my cheek as I road in what I hoped was the right direction. All I could think about was the group and their safety. I thought about how easier it would have been to just take my leave then and there. To just go my own way now, but I knew it was already too late. I cared for these people and after that dream about had and what Lynnore told me-  _ **There was no way I was leaving.**_  



	7. Here To Stay.

Asher carried me through the woods. His breathing was hard and his gallop had a slight limp in it. I knew he was tired. I hadn't let up on the poor boy since we left the farm. Walkers were everywhere. I constantly had to lead him left and right, bobbing and weaving around the walking corpses. I was out of ammo and lost my knife after digging it in the head of a walker that came biting at Asher as we rode. I hoped to Hell that we were close.  
  
Finally, I saw the break in the trees ahead of me. "Almost there, boy." I kicked at Asher's sides and he gave all that he had left in him to get us through those trees. Once through, the sun was intensely bright. I pulled Asher's reigns to stop him and looked out over the graveyard of cars. "Please..." I whispered. "Someone be alive..." My eyes landed on the beautiful sight of Hershel, Rick and Carl. I clicked my teeth to Asher and he carried me over to the guys. The look on their faces were that of surprise, joy and confusion. "Zoe..." Hershel said my name, holding out his arms. At first I was reluctant.  **This is really what I want? Am I really staying?**  Who was I kidding? I knew I was staying. I smiled and engulfed Hershel in a big hug then moved to hug Rick and Carl. That old faithful lump found it's way in the back of my throat once again and I feared to ask the question that I knew we were all thinking. "Are- Are we it? Are we the only survivers?" I immediately regretted my question when Carl's bottom lip began to quiver. "We don't know... but I was just telling Rick that we shouldn't stay here. Walkers are all around, we can't afford the risk." Hershel's voice was shaky. Like he didn't want to leave either but he always seemed like the voice of reason. He knows it's not safe to stay. Carl grabbed my arm, "I tried to tell them... we CAN'T leave! Mom, Glenn, Beth, EVERYONE!" Carl just looked at me with pleading eyes. "What about Daryl?" he added. I looked from Carl to Rick. I didn't know what to say. I've lost my touch with talking to children.  
  
Before I could think of anything to say, we heard an engine in the distance. The hair stood up on the back of my neck when we saw the cars approaching. "Thank Heaven!" I yelled and we all ran over to our friends. I hugged Glenn after he and Maggie and Dale got out of the car. "I'm so happy you guys are okay!" I exclaimed. I looked over to see Rick and Carl hugging Lori. This brought tears to my eyes.  **Wait...**  "Where's Daryl and Carol?" I asked. Everyone looked around. "Did they make it?" Lori asked. "Daryl was on his bike and I sent Carol with him." I felt my heart start pounding.  **Is this already happening? Did I send them to their deaths?**  "What about Patricia? Jimmy or Shane? Andrea?" Where are they?" Glenn asked.  
  
I walked away. I had already zoned out when the rest of the group started conversing about our other losses. All I heard was Beth's sobs. My vision started to blur. I knew I should have just left in the beginning. I knew I shouldn't have gotten attached. I was knocked out of the thoughts when I heard a motorcycle. I spun around and saw Daryl approaching on his bike, with Carol in the seat behind him.  **You know that lump I get in the back of my throat?** It had nothing on the tears that came pouring out my eyes. It felt like everything was in slow motion. I power walked my ass over to the bike. Carol got off first. I didn't expect it, but she grabbed me and hugged me. I hugged back. "Thank you so much, Zoe. You and Daryl saved me." she said, still holding on to me. "There's absolutely no need to thank me..." she pulled away and smiled then walked over to Lori and hugged her. My attention was back on Daryl within seconds. He and Hershel were shaking hands. He looked over to me and patted Ricks back as he approached me.  **Here comes the smart ass comment...** I thought. Daryl didn't say anything though. He stared at me for a moment then pulled me in and wrapped his arms around me. I was in shock for a moment and still had my arms at my sides. His arms were strong and I didn't know whether it was my heat stroke or the fact that no one has ever held me like that... but I never wanted him to let go. I finally threw my hands around his neck and hugged him back. "I was really worried..." he whispered. "Me too.." "I didn't want to let you go by yourself and when you insisted..." he paused, pulling away. "...Not knowing if you were going to be okay... I ain't leaving you again." he fumbled for what words to say. I chuckled to myself and he almost looked offended. "I'm sorry. I'm not making fun of you. I just didn't expect that from you." he just smirked. "I didn't want to stay... but I can't go now. I don't want to leave you either. I don't want to leave any of you guys but... You're different." I smiled, and grabbed his hand, giving it a squeeze.  
  
Daryl and I walked back over to the rest of the group. Carol gave us a look but quickly looked away when I saw her. "We have to get moving." Rick spoke up. "We should head East." I suggested. "Does that mean you're staying?" Beth asked. I just looked around at all the faces of these people. I just met them and I already fell in love with them all. This is what I never wanted but it would be worse if I left now. I'm already in too deep. Besides, Daryl would never allow it now. He'd probably tie me up if I even mentioned it. I just smiled at my new family. All our dirty faces. "I'm here to stay..." I stated. Lori came over to me and grabbed my hand and smiled at me. "We're so glad." she said and walked back to the blue truck that her and Beth pulled up in. I took  moment to release Asher. I hoped the best for the beautiful horse but there was no way we could take him with us.  
  
"Alright, let get in the cars everyone. We have to go." Rick stated to everyone, also going to the blue truck. "Come on..." I heard in my ear. "You can ride bitch seat." I turned to see Daryl smirking. I slapped his shoulder, playfully and followed him to his chopper. "Stay close!" I yelled.  
  
 **On the road again...**


End file.
